Under The Stars
by DrakineBlueblood
Summary: Karkat is in a worse mood then he usually is. Terezi goes to find out. Yeah, I suck at Summaries. Just read.


**Edit: Guys, I quickly wrote this story within like a week, so it may be a bit rushed as noticed due to the fact I kinda just wrote without any certain plan. :P**

* * *

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 7:10 pm

GC: H3Y, H3Y K4RKL3S.

CG: THAT'S NOT MY NAME. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

GC: TO T4LK, OBV1OUSLY. WH4TS UP?

CG: LOOK I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT, IM DOING VERY DAMN IMPORTANT THINGS.

GC: NO YOU AR3NT, YOU AR3 S1TT1NG 4LON3 4ND SULK1NG 4R3NT YOU.

CG: HOLY SHIT JUST FUCK OFF TEREZI.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased being pestered gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 7:13 pm

Terezi frowned and leaned back from her computer screen, which was smeared with saliva after she had licked it to read it. Although Karkat is general was naturally grumpy, he was never really that snappish with her. He hadn't even allowed given her the chance to say anything. Maybe something was wrong? Terezi got up and reached for her Cane, twirling it around once before tapping it against the floor and starting towards the door of her hive. _Maybe it's time to pay a little visit. _She thought with a laugh to herself. Karkat probably wouldn't be in his hive. Most likely he'd be at the hang-off, where he usually went when he was in this such sort of mood.

Terezi strided out the door, her dragon cane scoping the dirt path ahead of her as she started away from her tree-like hive. All around the dirt path, long, unkempt grass swayed gently with the breeze. The dirt path Terezi walked on winding down and up the hill, to where a single tree and the Grassy cliff Karkat would most likely be on sat.

A beautiful starry sky blanketed the night sky. Unlike other planets, Alternian nights were the most beautiful of them all. Not only did bright white stars on a black background fill it, but shades of soft purple twining through the stars and yellow did too. The blue planet Skaia could easily be seen.

The blind troll made her way up the grassy hill and off the dirt path towards the edge of the grassy cliff. The green grass swayed up and around her ankles as she approached. Terezi paused, cane posed. The air smelt of wide space, fresh grass, and, as expected, Karkat.

Karkat sat quietly at the edge of the grassy cliff, his legs cross and his arms folded. The slight wind tousled his hair, a frown sat on his face.

"Hello!" Terezi called, striding up and stopping just behind him. Karkat whipped around, the look on his face now twisted into something of anger. "You?" he growled.

"What, you were expecting somebody else?" Terezi grinned and flipped up her cane. Karkat, rather than making a smart comeback as he usually did, turned away and sighed. "No, no its fine…"

Now it was Terezi's turn to frown. Quietly she set her cane down and plopped down beside him. "Hey Karkat, you alright?" she grinned and gently pushed on his shoulder. Karkat didn't look up and absent-mindedly swirled a piece of grass.

"Terezi, can I tell you something?"

"Sure!"

"I'm lonely."

"What?" Terezi shot him a funny look. "Mr. I'm-always-grumpy is _lonely?"_

Karkat's face twisted into a bigger frown. "Yes. Nobody fucking likes me, none of our friends do."

Terezi sighed and put her arm around him. "Of course they do! Why would you think that?"

"I'm such an ass. I yell at everyone, never listen to anyone. I can see why they do." Tears started to slowly fall from his eyes. Terezi frowned. "you are just yourself, Karkat. Nobody hates you."

"Yes they do, and you fucking know it!" he shot back, shutting his eyes tight in attempt to stop crying. Terezi sighed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, rubbing his back lightly. Karkat broke down into quiet sobs, leaning against her.

"Uhm" She mumbled quietly. Never had she seen Karkat like this before, so distraught and…well, just _sad. _She could tell he was being serious, and to tell the truth their entire group of friends had been ignoring Karkat lately, simply because they didn't want to deal with his attitude and grumpiness.

"Maybe I should just kill myself!" he sobbed. Terezi's blind eyes grew wide. "Karkat no!" Terezi wrapped her arms around him in a hug again and buried her face into his neck, trying to comfort him. "Karkat, please don't!" she pleaded, "_I like _you! Without out you all of us would be missing a little part of our hearts, including me."

"You're just saying that" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as tears streamed down his pale grey face.

"I'm not though!" Terezi said again. Karkat sniffed and glanced over at her. Quietly and gently, the blind girl tilted his head to her with her hand so that her blank red eyes stared into his pale orange ones, rimmed with a small crimson circle. "I love you" She whispered, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Karkat stiffened in surprise, but just as quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, something dawning on him. She truly _did _love him. And he loved her.

The two pulled back again to breathe, looking into each other's eyes. Terezi gave a small smile and gently wiped away the remaining tears on his face with her thumb. Karkat couldn't help but smile back, his heart swelling with discovered love for her.

The two leaned back into the soft swirls of grass, The teal-blood resting her head in the crook of Karkat's neck. They stared up quietly at the stars, moons and planets that hovered above them. "So, have I changed your mine about killing yourself?" She asked, her voice low. Karkat glanced over at her. Gog she was beautiful. Her red, sightless eyes stared up at the sky, and her lips were parted only just very softly. "Yes you have." He whispered, carefully turning her face to his and planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. He didn't feel alone anymore. Terezi smiled as they parted and snuggled in closer to him, resting her hand on his chest. Karkat leaned his head against hers. Soon the two were fast asleep under the stars.

* * *

Yeah, so, first fanfic I have posted here! Reveiws please? I this gets good reveiws I may add a chapter!


End file.
